


Sweet Spring On My Tongue

by widgenstain



Series: Everybody Gets To Be The Emperor [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, En Sabah nur looks like Oscar Isaac because no smurf porn this time, God Complex, Harems, I'm Bad At Titles, Knotting, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Villain PoV, Virgin Charles, doesn't do him any good with that omega though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: En Sabah Nur's newest husband didn't agree to this union, but he will see the error of his ways soon enough.





	Sweet Spring On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



> Cleaning out my fic folder I realised I never posted this on AO3. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings.

The cool air felt like a blessing on En Sabah Nur’s heated skin. During the day, the late spring sun almost was torture in his condition; at night it was decidedly more bearable. 

With a soft sigh he slid out of his robe and walked back from the torch lit balcony to the large ceremonial bed where his new husband was waking up. 

He looked so very young. Small, soft cheeks, alabaster skin with a rosy flush to it; he seemed nothing more than a beautiful boy, kept for a few nights of inconsequential carnal fun. So easy to cry, so easy to break.

He was naked on top of the sheets, washed, the specks of hair that had started to grow on his chest had been shaven off and his skin had been rubbed in the best, imported scented oils.They did not overpower the tantalising smell that hung in the air though. A promise. A promise that this gorgeous, sweet creature was the answer to everything En Sabah Nur needed right now. 

He took a deep breath and swayed, slightly dizzy from the effect it had on his annoyingly aching body. The smell mingled with his own, it was perfect, he knew they'd fit, and the boy was ready despite his youth. Besides, his body was almost grown and the soft cock between his solid thighs was that of a man.

And there always was that mind… Acidic saliva pooled under En Sabah Nur's tongue.

Young Charles Xavier groaned and half-consciously tried to rid himself of the leather ropes binding his arms to the bed. The drugs he’d been given were powerful, it was a pity really, that a boy this beautiful had to sleep through his own sumptuous wedding ceremonies, but it couldn’t be risked. Not when he still had fought claws and teeth when his stepfather’s men had delivered him to the palace. He was regaining some of that spirit now, shaking off the effects of the tea faster than the chemists probably had anticipated, flexing his pale body against the bounds and finally he opened his beautiful, wide blue eyes. For a moment they were lost as he stared up into the swirling lines of the grand ceiling ornaments, but then his nostrils flared and he smelled his husband sitting so close by.

“No!”

With his conscience Young Xavier’s powers returned too; He didn’t wait to talk like he had at their previous encounters, he tensed, focused and forcefully entered En Sabah Nur’s mind like no one else had ever done before. He wasn’t seventeen yet and there already was so much power, so much control that could do such wonders in the right hands. One day he might be almost as strong as En Sabah Nur, a minor god in his own right. Not yet though. He knew why he had plucked the boy now and not a year later.

The attack was fast and vicious; he had been drugged for a day, yet he could strike with such precision, it sent shivers down En Sabah Nur’s spine. Young Xavier chose a bird, large and blue, with feathers that looked like licking flames as it plunged down unto his husband’s mental fortresses. It screeched and burned as it crashed against the walls, the impact shaking some of the fortifications in his mind. Young Xavier was good and En Sabah Nur smiled at him as he slurred:

“Stay away!”

“Why? Why don’t you want me near you, my child? I crave to be near _you_.”

“Stay where you are and let me go!”

“Don’t you sense how much I want to be with you? I can’t stay away, we’re husbands now, everything is as it’s meant to be.”

“It is not meant to be! I am not your husband!!”

“But yes you are, in the eyes of the priests and after tonight you truly will be mine and I will be yours.”

En Sabah Nur slowly moved up the bed, closer to the boy’s enticing smell and he could feel the anticipation prickle under his skin. His restlessness would come to its end soon, but a few more minutes of play first wouldn't hurt anyone. Well...

The boy had such lovely feet, they were used to lined sandals, not marred by any blemishes from the sand. Young Xavier violently jerked his right one back when En Sabah Nur reached out to touch it and he screamed.

Who he screamed for, he probably didn’t know himself. He was in the palace of his God king, he was chosen to be in his bed, this was a time to rejoice and give oneself over freely, not to fight. He still tried and En Sabah Nur smiled as he held the ankle tight and kissed it.

The bird in his mind turned into ants, crawling down the crannies of the fortress, trying to get past the surface, only stirring a long-missed, tingling feel of arousal in En Sabah Nur’ chest; he laughed, kissed the ankle again and sealed all the cracks shut after an entertaining while.

Charles Xavier bucked up on the bed, full control returning to his body as he tried to break free of his physical bounds, while his mental weapons were captured and destroyed.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me!?”

“Why are you fighting it? Stop fighting and follow nature's course, it's what it wants. You are a gift Charles, a gift from this Earth to me. This was always meant to be.”

“BULLSHIT!”

En Sabah Nur smiled and effortlessly dragged the boy down on the bed, stretching him in his binds and making him gasp in pain. It was a beautiful sound, En Sabah Nur thought as he kissed the stilled knee.

The skin on the inside was so soft and he took another deep breath of the musky yet still so sweet scent. 

He was untouched. No one had been with the boy before in this way, no one had had him and soured his pure scent. He wanted to taste it, needed to posses it, feel it on his body, fill himself with it and use it to quiet that terribly pesky itch that had bothered him all day!

Hammers and picks broke free of the walls in his mind and crashed down again in the next second, splintering away plaster and clay.

“Stop this, stop touching me, this isn’t right. You can’t force me into this, I would have served you like everyone else, why are you forcing me into this?!”

En Sabah Nur sighed and nuzzled the dip between the boys hip and thigh while picks hammered and hit away.

“There are different kinds of service, my child, some all men can do and some only a chosen few get to perform. You are one of the latter, and you should be honoured to be here,” En Sabah Nur said, while a storm of iron and sand swatted away the picks like a horse would a fly.

“Don’t you see that this is the best way to serve your God and king? Why say that I force you, when I’m bringing you true happiness, true freedom that only a few will ever experience? So many would die to have me at your side like you will. Many have died.”

“Because you’ve killed them! You murder and exchange people like puppets in a play, I refuse to be a part of this, I don’t want you!!”

En Sabah Nur chuckled and lay down between Young Xavier’s spread legs, the skin on his lower belly so soft underneath his lips. The swelling cock betrayed all the boy’s words. He twisted and turned in his hold, tried to escape his mouth, but En Sabah Nur could hold him down with such ease and give him what he wanted. He loved the slim waist and how his large hands looked like stroking the boy’s sides, up and down, how his ribs turned under his grip. The way his breath hitched when he quickly took him in his mouth to taste him.

He was so very alluring yet so innocent too, so inexperienced and unshaped in his desires. He was the same in his ambitions and his gifts, so ready for En Sabah Nur to guide him to true power. 

With a smile he bit the little fat around the boy’s belly button and spread his own legs at the sound he elicited. He was getting wet and even Young Xavier smelled it by now, even if he probably still did not consciously realise it and kept rambling on.

“It’s not an honour, not if I don’t have choice in it and it’s all just your command! I don’t want to be bonded to you, I don’t want to be one of your mindless dolls, I don’t want to be part of your sick game!!” The anger in the boy’s voice steadily made way to a breathless panic as he still tried to get away.

“There is no honour in it if I didn’t do anything to deserve this, this is just you taking what you think you want, you’re forcing me, yet you compare it to worship as if I chose to give you this, you’re mental, you’re sick, you are not a God, you’re just an egomaniac…”

En Sabah Nur pushed himself up and hit the boy. Not hard, but the shock still jolted the young body beneath him and it was wonderful: his eyes, wider than ever, his mouth open and spittle netting the pink lips.

En Sabah Nur bowed down to kiss them, to plunge his tongue deep into the wrongful mouth and to shut up his youthful lies. And to taste the reaction of the boy’s body, which knew better and acted accordingly, despite the arrogant and conceited little protest of the mind it housed.

It was so good, better with every new alpha, the first stage of the truest, most primitive surrender to him.

The boy still tried to wrench his head free, jerked and closed his lips, tried to bite, but En Sabah Nur pushed past it and claimed him with his mouth first.

Barely contained anger rumbled in the boy’s chest but there was something else too, something primal and it only stoked the red-hot fire in En Sabah Nur’s gut. It always burned in surges, he had gone into heat for decades and he wasn’t too overwhelmed by the feeling anymore, but in moments like these, his flesh could still overtake him and he gave in to the glorious rawness of it. He bit the boys lips, grabbed for his bound arms, pushed them down harder and muffled the whimper with the need of his open mouth. He rubbed himself against the pinned body, smeared his fluids over him and marked him.

In a few moments he would take him in, they would be joined and he ached, not only with lust but also something akin to it, yet more powerful. This was what existence was about, what drove the sheep and Gods like him in equal measure and what made him thirst for an eternity of quelling his needs.

A giant’s fist hit his mental walls with all of Charles Xavier’s might. It hurt. Not too much but enough to spark more than a flicker of anger in him.

He wasn’t used to people taking this long to see. The boy looked at him, lips bloodied, the last remnants of an aristocratic, smug defiance in his eyes but also doubt and fear when EN Sabah Nur leaned in down to lick the blood away.

It tasted nauseatingly sweet. Like any human’s but there was also the taste of young, virile alpha that let his hips jerk and move with more intent. The boy wanted to say something but instead he screamed when En Sabah Nur pushed him out of his mind and back into his own with no effort. 

En Sabah Nur could have hurt him, he could’ve broken the boy’s body too, if he wanted to. Like a baby bird’s neck and with the same hammering heart. He could’ve smashed him against the walls and make him bleed, but as lovely the thought was, he decided to only tie the boy. Tie him down mentally like he was physically, by the weight of a much stronger opponent.

“Stop it,” the boy cried. 

“No.”

En Sabah Nur breathed him in, the fear only gave his smell a tarter, more mature note.

“You wouldn’t listen, so you have to be made to listen. This is the right course for you and you will love it soon enough.”

The boy closed his eyes, “no I won’t. But you will be convinced that I do and that apparently is all you need. You’re teachings are so empty, you’re a fake…”

The pale chest was rising and falling quickly, yet the boy tired to level his voice. He was so strong in his ridiculous convictions. He would make good ambassador, maybe. Not that En Sabah Nur needed one but this beauty and talent shouldn’t go to waste inside the palace. En Sabah Nur wanted everyone to see what was at his side, who became one with him. The world deserved it.They deserved to know what would come for them. 

He reached for one of the pink, pebbled nipples, played with the nub under his thumb and then twisted it so the boy would whimper and pull away. He was so sensitive and there was so much more that En Sabah Nur could show him. He would take real pleasure from this soon enough and En Sabah Nur would be there to enjoy it in all its glory.

In the meantime the pheromones seeping through crawling skin were enough to stiffen the boy. He was a young alpha faced with a fertile omega in heat, there was no other possible reaction. 

But En Sabah Nur wanted more. He stroked the boy, felt his hot, flushed erection in his hand and admired the lovely size and shape of it.

“I hate you. I will always hate you.”

The dark beautiful hair looked so silky, so En Sabah Nur ran his fingers through it as he tightened his other hand around the filling cock. Then he pulled the hair tight and sucked in the pained howl in another bruising kiss. There was such beauty in the boy’s pain.

“I will put you in me now.”

“No, please, no!”

“It will feel good. You will believe soon.”

“No please, I won’t, I don’t want this!”

En Sabah Nur rose to his knees and straddled the boy’s hips.

“You’re sick. This is rape. You’re binding us through rape.”

“I’m binding us for this planets future. I'm binding us for a greater good.”

He stroked the boy’s cock once more, angled it and teased himself with the tip, relishing how open he felt at this point of his heat. His nerves were on fire, every little drag around his hole felt twice as intense as it should and he dripped down length of the boy’s shaft. Just a little push… Young Xavier sobbed and it made it so much more pleasurable when En Sabah Nur sank down and let the first inch enter himself. It was so right, the thick tip in him, the burn around it and that sense of victory when the boy jerked his hips and pushed further.

"If this is rape, why is this happening then?”

“You know exactly whyh… ah!

En Sabah Nur took him in all the way and squeezed him tight. The hollowness inside was gone, replaced by the single most perfect fullness. The boy made a strangled sound that was still akin to some kind of protest but his hips twitched and En Sabah Nur hummed at the pleasure the little movement sent through his body.

One day he would train him to do on his own, to fuck him with intent and to please his heating omega as an alpha should. To plunge into him, to take by his own accord, eager and willingly.

For now, he had to work for it, carefully rising up and pushing the sweet prick into the glands that yearned for it. He was going slow at first, relished the sparks the pressure inside of him sent through his body, and how his pheromones started to flow with every lazy drag in and out. He smelled the boy at his exposed, veiny neck and purred; young Xavier’s biological response was imminent, his answering pheromones like static in the air before a thunderstorm. 

There was some struggle left in him, he violently turned his head away, tried to free his arms and hit him, but the flush spreading under his milky white skin and the insistent movement of his hips that searched for En Sabah Nur spoke of different needs.

En Sabah Nur gave his body over to them, responded to the boy’s movements, grabbed Young Xaxier by his round, filling-out shoulders, pushed him into the bed and fucked himself on him until sweat dampened his temples and his fluids stuck them. He took him in deep and slammed himself down hard, belligerently coaxed the boy’s body to give in and let the inevitable happen. Let this feast for his body become even more satisfying...

Young Xavier stared up at him, mouth opened in protest but no words came out, instead a pained sigh escaped his plump lips and his eyes went wide, wider than they already were. Darkness spread in them.

There it was.

En Sabah Nur ground down on him abandon, pushed the cock inside him in the right places and laughed at the boy’s helpless moans that soon were replaced by angry little grunts

Young Xavier thrashed underneath him, not to get away anymore, but to fuck, to do as his instincts commanded him. He pulled at his restraints, he wanted to touch his God and to claim him and to become one with him. There was the alpha in him, the mindless beast that was ready to become his and his alone. En Sabah Nur pressed down and ripped the restraints in two. The boy’s hands were on him the next second, they worshipped him with greedy touches, familiarised themselves with the plains of En Sabah Nur’s body, pulled him close to kiss him and drink in more of the taste that was his omega.

En Sabah Nur laughed and held the boy’s beautiful, powerful head between his hands. He watched him whine and struggle to reach his lips again, eyes as big as saucers and full with an overwhelming need. It made the heat pool in En Sabah Nur’s stomach far more than the delicious, fast and hard thrusts into him could ever do. He gripped the boy’s hair tightly, watched the previously unspilled tears run down the boy’s flushed cheeks and indulged himself on the sounds of desperation filling the air. Just a little while longer, just to stretch out these unique moments a little further and enjoy the beauty of this gift, the sweet torture of it all…

Not too long though. He was no monster.

He tightened around the boy, his howl sent shivers down his back and closely and deeply inhaled the boy’s changing scent as the pressure inside of him grew and the boy’s first knot expanded.

It was so good, the crazed disbelief on the boy’s face as he couldn't move anymore, his knot physically tying them and their pheromones about to tie them forever. He cradled the boy’s head and lifted it up to his own neck where Young Xavier halted for a second, what an odd second, but then breathed in his omega and viciously sunk his teeth in the exposed flesh.

He came with a deep growl, clawed at En Sabah Nur’s back, pulled him in as tightly as possible and marked him. En Sabah Nur bit the boy’s neck back, smiled with every pulse of the boy’s cock inside of him and let the primal euphoria of a mating wash over him.

 

When En Sabah Nur disentangled himself afterwards the linens were soaked with sweat and the boy’s spendings. He did not mind them, his abating heat relished the mess actually, but there was something so amusing about young, fertile and inexperienced alphas and their bodies' exuberance.

His newest husband slept deeply, exhausted from the breeding and the foreign sensations, their bond like an elegant leash around his neck.

Young Xavier was beautiful like this, his hair dishevelled, skin bruised where En Sabah Nur had been rough with him, lips swollen… and his arms instinctively reaching in his omega’s direction to protect him and any young they might have made.

En Sabah Nur smiled at that as he left the bed and drew his robe over his relaxed, sated flesh.

He doubted he was with child, he’d carried enough to know the feeling of a successful breeding, but there was time, all of Xavier’s life in fact, as short or as long as he chose it to be. Even if Xavier’s powers didn't prove to be as powerful as he thought them to be, he’d keep him around for a few more heats. It had been quite entertaining and he had missed the fire that only youth could hold.

And more importantly, should his powers prove as powerful as he thought them to be, they would create life together. A life like no one had ever seen before. A new body, the world at its feet the moment it first drew breath. New muscles, new powers, new flesh to harbour En Sabah Nur.

He smiled again and like an afterthought, stroked the boy’s soft sweat-sheened cheek before he walked out of the bedroom.


End file.
